To Save An Enemy
by demonlifehealer
Summary: Tsuzuki is sent out to destroy yet another demon when something goes wrong and he ends up becoming the "Master" of Muraki, though it becomes blatantly obvious who is really in control. Muraki/Tsuzuki, BDSM, drama, and whipping, Yaoi!


To save an enemy

Summary: Tsuzuki accidentally entered a master/slave contract with Muraki when he was slaying a demon. Of course Tsuzuki's the master…….too bad he doesn't know anything about being a master, it becomes fairly obvious who is really in control. Muraki/Tsuzuki

* * *

The demon reared his head back as he attacked the two. Tsuzuki jumped in a tense anticipation for the pain that would follow for aggravating his still healing leg. He has demon healing powers but if the enemy kept attacking him like he was currently doing then he wouldn't have enough time to recover.

"Beloved, it pains me to see you in such a position." Muraki cooed as he ran underneath the dragon looking demon and began to drain the energy from the demon's belly. The sorcerer's eyes were taking on a shiny hue as the excess energy went through his system.

"Damn it! Muraki! Bastard! How about actually helping instead of thinking about yourself!" Tsuzuki yelled as he summoned up one of his shikigami. The red flames surrounded him as a giant bird of fire rose from the papers. The demon hissed at the new beast. He couldn't believe that he had become distracted by the sorcerer long enough to have let the demonic shinigami summon up a warrior. The demon felt dizzy from his energy being forcefully taken from him.

Flames met on the field. Tsuzuki ran to avoid being hit in the blast. A large fireball from the dragon had fired, and was dodged by Suzaku. The guardian didn't have enough time to dig a fuda out of his pocket. The fireball had enough power to cause the shinigami full body burns that would take a few minutes to heal at the least. Tsuzuki closed his eyes, waiting to feel the burning agony of the fire. Surprise filled him as the pain never came. The guardian slowly opened his eyes and was met with a dark energy shield wrapped around him.

The fireball was being held off with the demon's energy that Muraki had recently drained. The sorcerer dressed in white stood in front of Tsuzuki behind the shield. The human looked back and smirked.

"Now Asato, I expected better that that. Since you obviously can't do your job, why don't we call a truce and work together?" Muraki said as he flashed a charming smile to his lovely enemy. He really was in love with the shinigami. If only he could make the guardian understand that.

Tsuzuki didn't take the comment well. Anger welled in him as he became flustered. He did not enjoy having his professional credibility questioned. The fact that it was Muraki that was doing the questioning did nothing to help his composure. People made fun of him all the time, but when Kazutaka questioned his mental faculties he genuinely felt insulted. The dragon huffed in annoyance at his attack being blocked. The fire bird circled menacingly through the skies.

"You have no right to insult me! Don't forget that it's because of you that this is happening now!" The guardian angrily yelled. The doctor moved out of the way to avoid being swiped by the dragon's claw, forcing him to stand back to back with his favorite spirit detective. With the way they stood they looked just like yen and yang. Life and death, good and evil, compassion and cruelty. Tsuzuki straightened up his spine when he felt the contact of Muraki.

It was true what he was saying. Muraki had no right to attempt to summon up a demon of that level. The dark sorcerer had overestimated his ability to draw and maintain a protective circle around the demon when he summoned it. That was how Muraki got most of his spiritual power. At the time he was weakened from a previous fight and couldn't hold the demon captive. The dragon got loose, making the spiritual energy detectors in Tsuzuki's section go off.

"How can I forget? But it was worth it if it brought you to me." The doctor shamelessly said as he quickly gave his beloved a chaste kiss on the cheek before pushing him away from the dragon's claws. Tsuzuki immediately got his footing, furiously rubbing his cheek. Thus Tsuzuki was now out to prove he could take care of himself and to not give Muraki the chance to help him again. While Suzaku continued to keep the giant lizard busy the guardian had enough time to throw his fudas at the vital spots of the demon.

The dragon wobbled on his feet. Muraki took notice of this and confidently walked near the demon, drawing in as much energy as he could. The shikigami decided it was time to end the demon's life as she send a storm of giant flames raining on the entity. The dragon screamed in pain.

"You think this is over! Sorcerer, you have my energy in you! I give myself over to my new master, the shinigami!!!!!!" The dragon yelled as he began to quickly decay. Muraki tilted his head to the side in confusion. Now why would a demon give himself to his enemy right before he died? It made no sense. It was then that Muraki felt the excess demonic energy that he had drained begin to seek out and make a link that looked like a leash with Tsuzuki's energy. The remaining energy that stayed with him wrapped around his neck in the form of a bright transparent red collar.

The guardian didn't notice this at first as he was returning Suzaku to her world. Tsuzuki couldn't be trusted to be the most observant person in the world after all. Yet, once his shikigami was back in the virtual world it was hard even for the spirit guardian not to notice.

"What the hell is this?!" Tsuzuki yelled as he roughly pulled on the leash. This made the sorcerer lose his footing and slam into his obsession, which knocked them both to the floor. Muraki purred as he landed on top of his Beloved. Tsuzuki blushed as he felt cool lips gently kiss his neck. He immediately began to try and push the doctor off him.

"Beloved." The murderer whispered in a worshipping tone. His eyes full of adoration for the shinigami under him. The shikigami commander growled as he tried to push his enemy off of him. Muraki seemed to take the hint. He slowly rose off of his mate, offering Tsuzuki a hand up. The guardian glared at the offending appendage and stood up. Muraki shrugged putting the hand in his pocket.

Tsuzuki began to furiously step away from Kazutaka, then bolted out into a run. The leash was pulled again forcing the doctor to run to keep from getting choked. The shikigami commander looked back and saw that his enemy was approaching. The guardian stopped, ready to fight.

"Why do you keep following me, Muraki?!" Tsuzuki angrily yelled as he tried to momentarily forget about the leash extending from his aura. He was so angry. He wanted to destroy the man in front of him, yet he knew the Muraki would see it coming and get him in a less than favorable position.

"Asato, certainly you are smart enough to see the leash that is attached to you. I can't seem to remove it nor do I wished to be choked by your impulsiveness." Muraki calmly stated as he tried to removed the collar with his energy. It didn't budge. The guardian looked at the chain and looked back at his enemy.

"Of course I can see the chain!" The shinigami yelled. He had hoped that by running the leash would dislodge from his aura. The guardian tried another tactic as he took out a fuda and slapped it on the red leash. He hoped that his spiritual attack would overwhelm the spiritual fiber of the leash, breaking it. What happened was that the energy sent a shock down to both of the beings on either side.

"Ow!" Tsuzuki yelled as he rubbed the spiritual burn mark. Muraki slightly jumped at the pain but otherwise didn't do anything. The guardian couldn't help the tears that started to sting the ends of his eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen. What was he going to do now! He couldn't go back to Meifu with Muraki. Who knows what would happen then.

"Don't cry Asato. We'll work something out." Muraki quietly whispered as he wiped the shinigami tears away. This unexpected kindness just made Tsuzuki cry harder. He didn't even try to get away when Kazutaka decided to give him a hug.

"Isn't there someone you know that could help?" Muraki asked, secretly enjoying that he hadn't been pushed away yet. Tsuzuki gave the sorcerer an angry look as he quickly pushed him away. He didn't know how to handle this. He couldn't go to Meifu like this! They couldn't ever step three feet apart! He was sure Muraki was loving this! What was going to happen? He didn't know anyone that would vouch for him except maybe….Watari?

It was a long shot, but Watari was his best friend. Tsuzuki didn't think the scientist would rat him out. "I need to find a phone." Tsuzuki said as he hurriedly began to walk out of the basement that previously housed the demon. Muraki walked beside him.

"Why don't you just use mine?" The doctor asked as he fished his cell phone out of one of his pure white pockets. The shinigami furiously shook his head as he pushed the phone away, looking with a little envy that it was one of those newer models. The way his budget was it was doubtful that he would ever own one.

"No, we can't do that. Meifu has an automatic caller id system. Can you imagine the uproar if I called on your phone?" The corners of the sorcerer's mouth lifted into a smile. Thoughts of his rival Tatsumi looking worriedly at the caller id in a mix of anger and concern ran through his head. He could imagine Hisoka holding in that delicious rage while using his emotions as a cover for the worry he felt over his partner. It would be nothing less than a brilliant display of human drama.

"Actually, I can. You could call on your own phone" Muraki pressed on as he kept accidentally running into his beloved while they walked. The flustered look that the shikigami commander wore was to good to be missed!

"That wouldn't work either. If I called on my own phone they would just tell me to get back as soon as possible. We need to talk to Watari in private." Tsuzuki gritted his teeth as he explained again. He must not punch Muraki. He must not punch Muraki in public. He must not punch Muraki in public! The guardian let out a squeak as his ass was lightly tapped. This made most of the general population turn to stare wide eyed at the near screaming man with the purple eyes. The guardian let out a little laugh and stepped up the pace to the elusive payphone. The sooner he talked to Watari the sooner this would be over.

* * *

Watari was furiously working on his gender switching potion. The smooth glass beakers were bubbling to the brim with light pink and light blue liquid. The shadows of the light hung over the scientist's face evilly. It looked like a scene right out of a science fiction movie. The dark black cell phone on the table rang and the scene lifted. Watari did a pout while he murmured about people calling at the worst possible times! Suspicion overwhelmed Watari as he noticed it was a public number.

"Hello." The scientist answered.

"Oh Thank God! Watari you have to help me! Is anyone else in the room with you?"

"Tsuzuki! What are you doing calling me? And no, no one else is in the room with me." Watari answered as he walked over to lock the door just incase someone decided to walk in. Who knew what Tsuzuki had gotten himself into now.

"Ok, I need your help! Do You remember how I was assigned to the case about the energy signals? It turned out to be Muraki! We fought the demon and won but somehow we became stuck to each other." The shikigami commander explained.

Worry was the first emotion to rise in Watari. Who knew what that pervert would be doing to everyone's favorite dessert devouring shinigami! He could see why Tsuzuki called him. He had to protect his friend! Wait, what did he mean by "stuck together"? Was Muraki there listening to this call?

"Is Muraki there?"

"Yes."

"Let me speak to him." He could hear some type of struggle before a new voice came onto the phone.

"Hello, Mr. Watari." Muraki answered in his normal polite voice.

"Don't "Hello Mr. Watari Me!" What did you do to Tsuzuki?" Watari screeched.

"I haven't done anything to Mr. Tsuzuki. What has happened was simply an unplanned miscalculation.

"Don't you dare do anything to him! I know what's first on your mind, pervert!"

"I have not done anything to him, nor will I….unless he wants it. Now you must find a way to remove this collar from me."

"Collar from you?"

"Yes, after the demon died somehow a collar appeared around my neck and the leash attached itself to Mr. Tsuzuki's aura." The competitive spark died as the scientist let a laugh emerge. He had though that Tsuzuki had been the victim but Muraki was wearing the collar! It was too funny! Mind you spending time with the doctor couldn't have been easy. Muraki sported an annoyed face at the scientist's laughter.

"Alright, I'll have to see it to see if I can help. Is there anywhere we can meet up?"

The conversation continued as Muraki gave his address to Tsuzuki's friend and told him of the details of the fight. The shikigami commander got back on the phone to assure once again that Watari wouldn't rat him out and to say goodbye. Muraki relaxed in the small see through phone booth that barely could hold one person, much less two. The two beings stood flushed together.

"Move!" Tsuzuki grunted as he pushed the doctor further against the glass as he tried to get out of the constricting space. The rubbing of the two bodies produced heat within the sorcerer. Tsuzuki had already gotten out of the phone booth before he could notice the doctor's predicament. A frustrated huff exited the doctor as he sulked out of the booth. He would get his release soon.

The two hailed a cab, Tsuzuki sat as far away from Muraki as he could. The cab was one of a higher class, most likely one Muraki kept on call for emergencies. The backseats were made with black leather. Muraki scooted closer to his intended. Tsuzuki huffed as he crossed his arms. Muraki decided not to push his luck and sat with the right side of his leg resting comfortably next to his beloved. The ride was long and was had in complete silence. Each of the occupants were focusing on their own thoughts. The Muraki Manor, a beautiful white Victorian mansion came into view. Tsuzuki was shocked at the beauty of the house. Did Muraki actually live here? The doctor chuckled at his beloved's awe struck look.

"You didn't think I lived in a lonely apartment did you, Beloved?" Muraki asked with a gleam in his eyes. The shikigami commander flushed at being caught.

"I wouldn't surprise me." The shinigami grumbled. He was once again caught in a battle between feeling jealousy, rage at his situation, and surprise. Muraki held out his hand for his soon to be lover to take after he paid the driver, only to be shot down once again by his Beloved.

Watari sat on the bench beside the mahogany door. He huffed as he looked at his watch. 002 had unfortunately had to be left at the office since she had a nasty habit of running off. He had left early claiming that he felt sick because he drank his newly revised gender swapping potion. Everyone in the office had been tricked to drink it at least once and Watari knew they were all secretly gloating at his illness. They had no respect for science! He had come at the appointed time but it seems as if the two enemies decided to run late. Typical. Tsuzuki better be happy that he was his friend because he wouldn't leave his lab work unfinished for just anybody!

The cool wind brushed the scientist's skin as he saw Tsuzuki and Muraki walking up the rose lined walkway to the Manor. The first thing that Watari noticed was the bright red transparent collar that stood out next to the doctor's pale skin. Tsuzuki walked as far as the leash attached to his aura would let him, which the scientist estimated was about three feet. He found their stride to be very humorous. Tsuzuki wore a constant frown while glaring at the sorcerer, while Kazutaka strode along with all the grace and confidence he always had.

Watari leaned against the door and waited for the two to approach. Muraki was the first to see him, nodding in acceptance of his presence. The scientist coldly nodded back. This was the last place he had ever imagined that he would be. His best friend noticed him only second after.

"Oh Watari! Thank God, you're here! Can you get this off of me!" Tsuzuki yelled as he ran to give his friend a hug while carelessly pulling Kazutaka along, all of which Watari happily returned (with a tad bit of sadistic happiness for the doctor's misery of being dragged by the bipolar shinigami). Muraki glared at the scientific shinigami for touching what he considered to be his. The blond felt the childish urge to stick his tongue out but the severity of the situation forced him to suppress the action.

"Good Evening. Mr. Watari." The sorcerer all but growled. He hated the idea of asking for someone's help but in this matter he had little choice. It didn't help the other shinigami's position that he was so close to Tsuzuki. The scientist let the shikigami commander go. He was a professional and professionals weren't snooty, even if the person they were talking to deserved it.

"Good Evening, Muraki." The scientist returned.

Kazutaka didn't want to waste anymore time on pleasantries so he quickly unlocked the door. The inside of the manor was as impeccable as the outside. Deep red carpet covered the main room. Rich wooden furniture supplemented the environment while harvest yellow curtains let in a warm glow. All three of the occupants sat on the brown leather couch. Watari didn't waste any time examining the leash. He did an experimental pull, sending both Tsuzuki and Kazutaka crashing their head into one another.

"Watari!" Tsuzuki complained in exasperation as he held his injured head. Muraki took the initiative as he began to lightly examine his Beloved's skull for any cracks, carefully massaging the affected area. The shikigami commander glared at the doctor and tried to remove himself from the examination, though Muraki held strong, straddling Tsuzuki's waist as he continued the massage the scalp, slowly moving to the shoulder blades. The shikigami commander found himself unwillingly relaxing in the sorcerer's commanding hold. Muraki lovingly smiled at his soon to be mate.

Watari watched all of this with wide eyes. He had expected Tsuzuki to put up more of a fight. Hisoka had always said that Tsuzuki became submissive around Muraki but Watari had never expected this! The scientist loudly cleared his throat. This caused Tsuzuki to snap out of whatever relaxed state he was in and look up with shame. Muraki carelessly spared the scientist a glance and tried to continue but the shikigami commander forcefully pushed him off. The doctor huffed while glaring at the scientist for stopping his fun. Watari scowled right back at the sorcerer. He wasn't going to let Tsuzuki get molested on his watch! An uncomfortable silence filled the room. After an hour of examining the leash, the scientist shinigami let out a grave sigh. The two other occupants that were in the room eyed the blond shinigami curiously.

"There's nothing I can do."

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do! You can't leave me like this! Watari this isn't funny!" Tsuzuki pleaded.

"What exactly do you mean there's nothing you can do?" Muraki growled, joining his Beloved in the protests.

"Just like I said! The demon willingly gave the energy to Tsuzuki, meaning that the leash will dissipate with the demon's energy in Muraki's system. It would go faster if you did something that took a lot of energy. On the bright side I can move the end of the leash to Tsuzuki's wrist so it doesn't hang from his aura." Watari heatedly explained as he began to move the leash.

"No Watari! Please! I don't want to be here! How am I going to explain this to Hisoka and Tatsumi! They'll kill me! Again! I don't know if I can face that." Tsuzuki began to sniffle putting as much power as he could into his puppy dog eyes, as if that would change the facts. Muraki began rubbing soothing circles into his beloved's back. It was typical that it would be the "All brooding Tatsumi" and his sidekick "Hisoka the child" who would put up the most fuss. Watari gently gripped the end of his hair. A sign that he was trying to think in anguish. A good employee would just end it here and tell Tatsumi, but Watari could never be said to be a good employee.

"Fine, I'll tell them we ran into each other in town while I was trying to get some medicine. Give me your phone, I'll tell them you lost it and I also found it. I'll be sure to tell them you've also gotten a cold. That should keep them off your back for at least a day. Good luck Tsuzuki. Muraki, don't even think about taking advantage of Tsuzuki. " Watari said as he took Tsuzuki's standard issue cell phone and gave his friend a hug, all the while glaring at Muraki.

"I would never dream of it." The murderer smoothly answered. One last glare was shot at the doctor as the scientist exited the building. The slamming of the door felt like release for Muraki, but a death sentence for Tsuzuki. The two sat on the sofa in an awkward silence, one that was thankfully broken with the loud rumble of the shikigami commander's stomach. Tsuzuki quickly covered his stomach with embarrassment while Muraki elegantly lifted an eyebrow.

"Hungry, Beloved?" The doctor all but purred. A light red dusted the shinigami's cheeks. He hadn't eaten at all today. He had planned to get a quick snack later since he had missed breakfast being late for work once again. They even had complimentary doughnuts at the office that he was planning on grabbing, but Tatsumi had called him into his office to give him the traditional lecture about work ethic and by the time Tsuzuki was released all the doughnuts had been devoured.

The shinigami felt himself being pulled up by Muraki and led to the kitchen. The kitchen was just like everything else in the house; beautiful. The designer had taken the rustic charm theme and let it explode. It was much like the living room and it held a warm aura.

"I'm not hungry!" Tsuzuki protested and right then his stomach let out another roar.

"Yes, well you may not be hungry but your stomach obviously is." Muraki easily responded as he began to pull out some ingredients from the fridge. Tsuzuki could only watch in wonder as he produced a chicken linguini in less than five minutes. It's smell was mouthwatering. Muraki smirked as he captivated Tsuzuki's attention. That was what he had always yearned for. He wanted to have those amethyst eyes focus on nothing but him. It had been that way ever since he had snuck into his Grandfather's study as a child and stolen the picture of the beautiful purple eyed shikigami commander licked his lips in anticipation which sent the heat pooling in Muraki's groin.

"Here try this." Muraki said as he put the meal on the table. Tsuzuki tried to show restraint when eating his food, he really did, but he had a feeling that he relished it a bit too much. He even moaned when he tasted the food. He wasn't going to take any blame for this. He hardly had enough to buy decent food with his paycheck!

Muraki's eyes darkened at the display before him. His Tsuzuki was just so passionate! How he wanted to claim the demonic shinigami for himself, and he planned to, but he wouldn't do it today. He would make his beloved trust him before he tried anything. He would heal Tsuzuki in his own special way. The shikigami commander looked up and noticed the creepy stare that Muraki was happily giving him.

"What?" Tsuzuki suspiciously asked as he self consciously checked himself for any spills. Muraki shook off his temporary lust and quickly thought of an answer.

"Actually Beloved, I was thinking about what we're going to do tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" The shikigami commander curiously asked.

"I have to do a surgery tomorrow that is of the utmost importance. It's a pediatric case, the little girl has swelling in the hypothalamus and we're going to have to open her up. We have to see how advanced the swelling is to see what the next phase of her treatment for her tumors will be. This is a surgery that I cannot miss. You'll have to come into surgery with me as my assistant." The doctor explained.

Tsuzuki became pale. His mind supplied images of blood and suffering. He didn't know if he could handle that. He didn't know anything about healing people. What if he just made it worse! That poor little girl didn't need a demon like him to screw things up! Muraki noticed the paleness of his beloved's skin.

"What would I have to do?" The shikigami commander slowly asked.

"You would just have to hold the tray when we're in surgery. No one will question you." The doctor hastily added hoping to calm the guardian down. Tsuzuki took some deep breaths. He could do that. It didn't seem to hard.

"Alright." Tsuzuki agreed.

"Splendid. We can relax for the rest of the day." Muraki pleasantly agreed. Tsuzuki eyed Muraki suspiciously at the kind attitude but decided not to push it. He knew Muraki could make him miserable if he wanted to so he had decided that until the leash was removed he would tolerate the sorcerer.

* * *

The next day the two stood at the front of the hospital. They had decided to watch some movies after dinner yesterday and Tsuzuki must have fallen asleep because he woke up to Muraki's nudging in a large king size bed. The two proceeded to have a shower that was filled with gropes (on Kazutaka's part) and girl like shrieks (on Asato's part). Tsuzuki couldn't help but wonder if he would ever be clean again after that bath! Muraki had hastily cooked breakfast and they once again took a cab to the hospital. Muraki was thankful that only spiritually advanced people could see the leash, his reputation would be hard to repair if this got out.

The nurses eyed the two up and down with hungry eyes. Asato quickly became flustered at all the attention, while Muraki had become desensitized to it.

"Sensei! Who's this with you?" The girl at the front counter asked as she lustfully gazed at Tsuzuki.

"Bethany, please meet Asato. He is my new temporary assistant for the surgery today." the doctor politely introduced the other. Bethany met Tsuzuki's eyes, blushed, and quickly looked away. Kazutaka felt rage boiling in him at the nurse's shameless ogling at HIS Beloved.

"Hello." The shikigami commander greeted. The woman's blush deepened as she nodded. Muraki decided that it was time to cut this short. He quickly made some excuse about needing to be somewhere else in the hospital. Asato followed Muraki to his office and patiently waited while Muraki did his paperwork. It was amazing how an old magazine could occupy the mind.

* * *

Tatsumi knocked impatiently outside of Tsuzuki's apartment door. He understood that his favorite idiot had lost his phone and gotten a cold, not to mention he forgot to write a mission report! He had been standing there for five minutes knocking. After each minute the shadow shinigami's knocks became more forceful. It was typical. He would take his time to bring over some chamomile tea to his former partner and have the idiot not hear him. Worry began to rise in the boss. What if Tsuzuki was actually badly poisoned or needed advanced help? Tatsumi cursed himself for acting rash as he kicked down the door.

"Asato! I'm coming in!" Tatsumi yelled as he stepped over the broken door. The apartment was a mess as usual, with dessert boxes littering the floor. Looking around Tatsumi couldn't help but notice that Tsuzuki wasn't home. Maybe his favorite shinigami decided to rough it and go to work today? No, Asato was too lazy for that. Maybe he decided to wake up early to get some hot doughnuts from across town? Tatsumi nodded to himself and decided that he would wait and scold Tsuzuki about going out with a cold when he came back.

Hisoka walked down the hallway to Tsuzuki's apartment. It was surprising to see the normally stoic teen out of the library but here he was, with a sparkly pink teddy bear holding a piece of cake and carrying a large "Get Well" balloon. Hisoka glared at the slammed in door lying on the ground as he got closer to his partner's apartment. The teen quickly repositioned the gifts in his arms and pulled out his gun. It could be Muraki! It would be just like the murderer to attack someone while sick.

Tatsumi jumped as he came face to face with the gun wielding teen. The two looked at each other while they embarrassed themselves by quickly trying to hide their gifts.

"What are you doing here?" Tatsumi asked, quickly taking control of the situation.

"I could ask you the same thing." Hisoka countered. The two sighed, each not willing to admit that they were here to check on the guardian. A tense empty silence followed. They waited for thirty more minutes for Asato to return when they realized the he most likely wasn't going to show up.

"Maybe we should ask Watari where he last saw Tsuzuki?" Tatsumi suggested. Hisoka was quick to agree as they marched out of the sweet addict's apartment and prepared to confront a certain scientist.

* * *

Tsuzuki let out a sigh of relief as he was finally let out of the operating room. Muraki smirked at his Beloved's reaction. He had thought that Asato was going to faint for the first few minutes. Everyone had looked questionably at the additional person in the operating room but a little eye contact hypnosis had them agreeing with Muraki's every word.

The girl's head had been held straight up with metal bars and screws. The brain looked perfect except for the swelling. The swelling had been so severe that they hadn't been able to see the possible tumors that might lie beneath it. It was unlikely that the brain would return to a normal size so they were going to try and begin to see if there was any other way to destroy the tumors. The hospital was even going to consult with a special diagnostician. He hoped that the girl wouldn't be labeled a hopeless case.

He was rather proud of Asato, aside from the rattling tray he acted like a professional. He knew that most of the time when someone was new to operating on someone they would sob after the surgery was done, just from the stress it caused. Asato seemed sad but he took it more like a professional.

"You did very well, Beloved." Muraki purred. Tsuzuki nodded as he thought about the little girl. She had been so sweet, they had even played cards before the surgery. He hated to see her held up by all of those machines. He had to watch as Muraki drilled the top of her skull off. It was traumatizing. He was happy that he did well enough by not fainting or vomiting, but he still felt a bit queasy. That feeling only increased as he saw Tatsumi and Hisoka angrily rounding the corner. The two easily spotted him.

"Tsuzuki, you have some explaining to do." The shadow shinigami nearly growled as he saw the leash. Hisoka on the other hand took a more direct approach.

"Tsuzuki! What are you doing with this murderer! Get away from him! Punch him! Do we mean so little to you that you wouldn't tell us what happened? Why aren't you moving away from him!" Hisoka desperately yelled, not even noticing the collar. The nursing staff was watching as the teen yelled at the new assistant. Muraki quickly muttered a spell, making everyone continue their previous duties as though this drama wasn't unfolding.

"Stupid Boy, Can you not see the leash? He couldn't get away if he wanted to." Muraki sneered at Hisoka's ignorance.

"Don't talk to me you murderer! Rapist! I hope you burn in hell! You didn't even care or even think about telling us what would happen? I can't believe I trusted you! You would actually choose a demon over us? I don't want to hear your excuses! You could have told us but you didn't. You must really be a demon." Hisoka continued to yell. The whole time Tsuzuki was trying to explain but Hisoka wouldn't let him. The more the teenager talked the more the light in Asato's eyes decreased. Tears began to fall without his permission. After all wasn't what Hisoka was saying the truth? By the time he was called "demon" Tsuzuki was praying to end it all.

"That's enough Hisoka! Don't you see what you're doing to him?" Tatsumi snapped. The shadow shinigami was upset that Tsuzuki didn't tell them but Hisoka was taking it too far. He hadn't seen that dead look in Asato's eyes for so long that he had hoped that Tsuzuki had found some peace with his past. If he had ever found peace Hisoka just destroyed it.

"I don't care. In fact, I'm going to end this now." Hisoka coldly stated as he pulled out his gun and pointed it at Muraki. Tsuzuki saw this action and stepped in front the sorcerer. He wanted pain. He needed pain for all the trouble his worthless existence had cause. If he had to protect Muraki to receive pain then he would.

"Hisoka don't!" Tsuzuki cried. The teen's eyes narrowed and his lips pursed in an emotional rage.

" Don't Hisoka" Please, you're actually protecting this rapist now? Then you're no better than he is! Bye Tsuzuki. I can't believe I was stupid enough to trust you." Hisoka was about to pull the trigger when Muraki chuckled, drawing the attention from Tsuzuki from himself.

"A gun? That's the big weapon? You are such a child. Admit it, you can't stand seeing him beside me. Because deep down you know I could take better care of him than you ever could. Or perhaps you wanted him to take care of you? Either way he's much better off with me than he could ever be with you." Muraki bluntly stated, silently challenging the boy to respond. He wasn't disappointed.

"I could take much better care of him than you could! Rapist!" Hisoka screamed back.

"Yes, because you're certainly doing a good job of it now." Kazutaka sarcastically responded. Time seemed to slow down for Kurosaki as he looked over to where Tsuzuki was standing lifelessly near the murderer. Tears fell from his eyes as the memories of past replayed themselves. He was a demon. Demons deserved to be punished. Anguish was all that could define the shikigami commander. Hisoka moved his gaze to the smirking rapist, and then to Tatsumi who was beginning to summon up his shadows in case he got out of control. Hisoka bit his lip as the feeling of guilt began to take hold.

"I'm going back to the office." Kurosaki whispered as he ran out of the hospital. He couldn't believe that he had broken his partner with just a few words. Guilt consumed the teen as he continued to run. Maybe Muraki was right.

Tatsumi continued to glare at the doctor after Hisoka ran out. Both of them were emotionally compromised. The doctor watched the shadow shinigami contemplate what to do. Go after Hisoka or stay in a hopeless situation with Asato and the leash? He let out a sigh.

"Look Asato, I have to go chase down Hisoka to make sure he doesn't do anything crazy. I'll come check on you after I find him, and Muraki if you hurt him I'll kill you." Tatsumi darkly threatened. The doctor rolled his eyes.

"I never have nor will I hurt him. It's everyone else you should worry about. There's no need to act unnecessarily tough, Tatsumi. Tsuzuki isn't in the state to feel flattered by your display." The sorcerer sneered. Tatsumi growled while he gave one last warning glare to the doctor before he left. Muraki looked at his Beloved who stood only a few feet away from him.

"Beloved?" Kazutaka questioned as he gently cradled the shinigami's face in his hands. Asato seemed dazed as he stared listlessly ahead. Muraki wiped the tears off with his sleeve. Asato was just like a doll.

"They're right. I should have told them what would happen. I'm just a murderous demon. Just a monster. I should be punished. Punish me Kazutaka." Tsuzuki flatly said. A smirk appeared over the doctor's features. He had read once that the person one ran to when they needed to be punished showed who they trusted. That meant on some level Asato trusted him to make the right decisions. He knew that his Beloved felt like he needed to be punished for what he thought he did and Muraki would do it.

"Are you sure? It might be humiliating. I won't stop until I'm satisfied." The doctor whispered in the broken shinigami's ear. Tsuzuki numbly nodded. The doctor didn't waste anytime as he picked up the shikigami commander up bridal style and teleported. In a blink of an eye the two were in a torture chamber. Muraki turned Tsuzuki so he was facing him and began to undo the bipolar shinigami's shirt, removing one button at a time. Slowly all of his Beloved's tanned flesh was revealed to him. The watch was also taken off as an after thought.

Tsuzuki shivered as his last piece of armor was removed and his suicide scars became visible. Muraki lovingly kissed them before he pushed Tsuzuki face forward into the wall, clasping on the steel shackles onto the guardians wrists. The shackles had power restraining spells placed on them. Tsuzuki couldn't get out even if he wanted to. Muraki felt the blood rush down to his lower parts and licked his lips as he began lovingly kissing the back of his Beloved's neck.

Tsuzuki tried not to shiver at the loving contact. He had figured the Muraki was planning on raping him but he never expected a cat o nine tails whip complete with hooks and glass shards attached to the ends to come down furiously on his back. Tsuzuki screamed in anguish. Yes, this was the pain he needed. He could feel the guilt easing.

"What are you being punished for?" Kazutaka darkly asked. Tsuzuki couldn't help but to suppress the shiver that ran down his spine from the commanding tone.

"I'm being punished for not telling Tatsumi about the effects of the demon attack." Asato explained. Muraki rolled his eyes as he brought the whip down again, eliciting another scream from the shinigami as one of the hooks tore some skin.

"Wrong! You're being punished for not accepting your demon side. You were right not to tell those buffoons about what happened. As high and morally mighty as they act they just would have put us both through horrible experiments. Now say why You're being punished." Muraki demanded as he hardened further. The fact that his Beloved was submitting willingly to him and willing putting him in a dominant position made his blood boil.

"I'm being punished for denying my demonic nature." Tsuzuki sniffled as the whip came down across his shoulders.

"Say you're not evil. Say that demonic nature isn't evil." The sorcerer cruelly commanded as he brought the whip down again. The air was knocked out of Asato from the last blow.

"I'm not evil! My demonic nature isn't evil!" Tsuzuki screeched. Muraki smirked as he continued to bring the whip down, making a bloody mess of the shinigami's previously smooth back. Each time the whip came down Tsuzuki would have to repeat that he wasn't evil. After each slash the whip would be brought down harder. Muraki didn't give Tsuzuki's back time to heal before he brought the cat o nine down again. It took about three hundred strokes but Tsuzuki began to regain the life back in his eyes. His filling for pain had been sated. He even felt better, like he wasn't so evil after all. Asato began struggling to get out of his bonds. Muraki enjoyed watching the captured posterior wiggle around helplessly. The doctor had always believed that you were what you said you were.

"Damn it! Muraki, let me out!" Asato screeched. A dark chuckle exited Muraki as he walked closer to the bound guardian. The doctor started to leisurely lap up the blood from the shinigami's wounds, quickly becoming heady with the rush. Tsuzuki let out a gasp at the odd sensation. The blunt handle of the whip lightly began being lightly dragged along his leg. The sensations of pain and pleasure were coiling together, making Tsuzuki extremely hard.

"Do you want me to make love to you, Mr. Tsuzuki?" Muraki sinfully asked in the guardian's ear. Asato shivered at the sinful voice. He felt Muraki's weight pressed up against him, he could feel the hard shaft resting against his left cheek. He found himself unconsciously pushing up into the body heat Muraki provided. He wanted him. He wanted him so bad, but he couldn't stop thinking about what Tatsumi and Hisoka would say. Then again what did he have to lose? They both hated him.

"Yes." It was just a whisper. Muraki gently placed a loving kiss to the back of Tsuzuki's neck as he undid the shackles and teleported them to the master bedroom. The bedroom was the same one with the king size bed and the silk sheets. Tsuzuki was gently placed down on the bed before Muraki's lips were be on him. Tsuzuki found himself shamelessly kissing back. The doctor leaned up and let his Beloved fumble with the buttons of his work shirt. The garment was then carelessly thrown across the room. Tsuzuki stared in awe as Muraki's pale flesh became revealed to him. The doctor let out a gentle smile as he began to carress his favorite spirit. His shinigami was just so adorable, especially when his body was flushed with need. The wounds that were closing on his back still poured delicious pain into the guardian's system.

Muraki began to gently nip down his Beloved's torso. Tsuzuki kept gasping as he felt the teeth sink into his flesh. Within no time at all Kazutaka had reached the hem of the pants. The shikigami commander whimpered with need while Muraki placed yet another bite right above the hem line.

"I love you, Asato Tsuzuki." After that concession the shinigami's pants were stripped down and the sorcerer took Tsuzuki's hard heated flesh into his mouth. He bobbed his head alternating between furiously throat fucking and slow sucking, occasionally flicking the tip with his tongue. Asato moaned with the feeling, constantly raising his hips up, constantly asking for more.

Muraki purred as Asato unexpectedly came. He licked up the divine essence, he didn't stop until every drop was swallowed. Tsuzuki almost jumped out of his after orgasm high when he felt the doctor's tongue prodding at his entrance. Tsuzuki's legs were spread far apart as if he wanted nothing more than the bliss that was prodding him to continue. He could feel himself hardening again at Muraki's ministrations. The doctor smirked as he threw off his pants and pulled out the lube.

The sorcerer began to gently prepare his Beloved. One finger, then two, three, and finally four. Asato laid underneath him mewing like a kitten. He couldn't stop now if he tried. This scene was just to sensual. Muraki propped up his shinigami before he swiftly entered the smaller man below him. The pleasure that Tsuzuki felt before was temporarily stopped, yet no one could say that Kazutaka couldn't be kind when he wanted to be. He allowed his demonic shinigami the time to adjust. Muraki purred at the tightness the surrounded him. The guardian was like a vice. He wanted to always have this, he never wanted to let Tsuzuki go. He began to pump himself in and out of his lover, making sure to hit the prostate each time. Tsuzuki was nearly screaming in joy. The two continued until they both came in a rapture.

Asato laid panting on Muraki's chest. For the time being they were both ignoring the mess of their love making. Tsuzuki propped himself up and looked straight into Kazutaka's winter grey eye, the other eye of course taking on a metallic quality.

"You know, I think I love you too, Kazutaka Muraki."

The doctor's heart stopped at those words. Those were the words he had always wanted to hear. Before they could stop themselves they were in a passionate lip lock and going on round two. The demons were let out to play and Muraki wouldn't stop until his Beloved was properly claimed. It made sense, they gave each other envy, lust, hatred, scars, peace, curiosity, and every other emotion under the sun. It was only natural that they gave each other love as well.

It turned out that Hisoka ran off for a week, Watari was too afraid to face Tsuzuki after ratting him out to save his revision number 596 gender switching potion, and Tatsumi was too busy chasing Hisoka. Muraki and Tsuzuki stayed in for the next two days. The leash disintegrated on the first day but the two could care less.

The End

* * *

Yay! There you go! A certain little reviewer who requested a Yami No Matsuei fic has been waiting a long time for this. You know who you are! Lol. I hope everyone enjoys this so please tell me what you think!


End file.
